


honeywater

by slowtownskies



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownskies/pseuds/slowtownskies
Summary: tyler lives alone in his apartment, his life full of the same old patterns. well, they're the same until he gets a new drum banging neighbor.(i havent written anything in forever so this might be kinda garbage :-) hope you enjoy B-))





	1. bubblegum

_"I just stepped in bubblegum_

  
_Why is everything going wrong?_ _"_

_\- 'Bubblegum' FOXE_

* * *

  
Tyler pulled the door open, arms full of paper bags,

 

"I'm home!"

 

It echoed through the empty apartment like it always did.

He sighed and pulled the door shut behind him.

 

Tyler lay on his couch picking at his nails, ripping off hangnails and digging out dirt.

The TV was playing infomercials a little too loud and casting everything in an eerie blue light. 

3:45 am.

 

He was alone.

 

  
This pattern of walking into the apartment and announcing his arrival was not uncommon.

The pattern of laying on the couch, using the TV as his nightlight, was not uncommon.

 These things were habitual.

   
The continual trudging of life was ceaseless, all it came to be was the same patterns.

  
Step 1: Wake up to his chest rising and falling in the same pattern.

Step 2: Get out of bed and walk out the door and find his way to his job at the bookstore in the same amount of steps.

Step 3: Wander abandoned through the bookshelves. See if the ghosts that ambled through the aisles needed help finding that book on sea anemones. 

Step 4: Walk home and lay on the couch until insomnia decided it got tired. 

 

Everything was the same until he found a bag of bubble gum outside his door.

 

Tyler trudged up the stairs and fumbled for his keys as he stood in front of his door.

Rainwater dripped off of his shoulders and the tip of his nose as he opened the door and took a step forward, his foot rustled against something.

Squinting, he bent down and picked up a bag of, what was it?

He rubbed the rain out of his eyes and looked again.

 

Bubblegum.

 

 It was a large bag of bubblegum with a note taped to the top.

Tyler tilted his head slightly to read the note, it was scrawled in slightly messy but still legible handwriting,

 

_'hi I just moved in next door so, I'm your new neighbor I guess, I hope we'll meet sometime!'_

 

And then it was signed with a badly drawn smiley face and a name, _Josh_.

Tyler shook his head with a soft smile letting the name Josh roll around his lips like a mouth full of orange tic tacs, tangy and fresh.

He smiled and walked inside the bag of bubblegum under his arm, hopefully his new neighbor was quiet.

 

His new neighbor was not quiet. He was far, far,  _far_ , from quiet.


	2. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coffee?"

_ "Wake me up _

__

_ Hope, you're such a beauty, wake me up _

__

_ Give me all your reasons why,  _

__

_ I shouldn't sleep until I die" _

__

_ -'Hope'  Honeywater  _

* * *

_  
_

2:25 AM.

His new neighbor would not stop pounding on what Tyler figured to be drums. Ten minutes. His totally-not-quiet friend next door had ten minutes to give it up.

2:35 AM.

All was quiet. The drums had slowed to a gentle tapping and then silence. Hope for a peaceful night given back.

**_ BOOM SMASH BOOM SMASH _ **

He was going to kill that son of a bitch.

Tyler flung himself off of his place on the couch and marched to his neighbors front door, pounding his fist against it . The door flung open and a boy stuck his head out. Sweaty pink hair stuck to his forehead, and white shorts hung on sharp hips, he leaned against the door frame,  

"Yea?"

 Tyler choked. 

"Well, uh, it's  really early and um,"

_ You have pink hair and you smell like bubblegum and sweat. You have washboard abs and a fucking V-line and you live next door, do you want to come over?  _

__

The pink haired punk leaned forward, 

"Are ya alright?"

Tyler gulped and nodded running a hand through his hair, 

"Uh yeah fine. You're being kind of loud and it's 2:30 in the morning." 

With his left hand twisting in his hair and his eyes on the ground he stuck out his right hand and mumbled, 

"M'names Tyler." an awkward pause, "I live next door." 

 

Josh slid his hand into Tyler's and they shook before he let his hand drop to his side. 

"Sorry for being loud, I couldn't sleep and I uh, drum whenever I have insomnia." 

He shifted from foot to foot. Fingers tapping against the side of his thigh

The silence filled with the smell of vanilla and mahogany. 

Tyler looked up at Josh and tugged at the hem of his own shirt,

"It's all good, I wasn't sleeping anyway.  Just sitting on the couch." a soft pause as he flung his hands around the air trying to find the right words, 

"Would you want to get coffee sometime?" 

_ What. The. Hell. Who do you think you are? You guys  just met, what the fuck! it is 2:30 AM and you ask this gorgeous man to coffee, now he's going to think you're a weirdo. Oh crap, why did you eve- _

 

Josh broke into a laugh and then stared at Tyler with a cockeyed grin, 

"You're asking me on a date at 2:30 in the morning?"

Tyler felt his stomach drop, 

"N-No! No, I meant like if you ever wanted to go on a date-No, not a date! I mean if you ever want to go on a date we could. But I meant as friends or neighbors we could go get coffee or something but if you-" 

Josh cut him off with a smile, 

"Dude you're good don't worry. We can  totally go on a date, you tired?"

Tyler's heart felt like it was going to explode, he  shakily ran a hand through his hair,  

"Uh no, why?"

Josh turned and trotted back into his apartment grabbing a t-shirt off of the ground and then on a pair of shoes. He pulled on his coat then turned to Tyler,  car keys in hand, 

"Coffee?"

Tyler had to be dreaming. He  _ had _ to be dreaming. 

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and yet here he was. Sitting across from an angel with cotton candy hair sipping on mocha.

Josh grinned hands hugging his mug. Tyler noticed his almond shaped eyes matched the color of his drink. 

"Favorite band?"

Tyler smiled and shrugged, 

"There's a lot of bands I like. Death Cab for Cutie. The Killers. Brandon Flowers has a voice to kill for! And he's an amazing performer. He puts so much emotion into his music and-"

Tyler cut himself off with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I can ramble for hours when it comes to music, it's a passion."

Josh smiled back, 

"Nothing to be sorry for! It's great to have passions, I have a passion for drumming but I won't bore you with that." 

Tyler fake pouted sticking his bottom lip out, 

"I told you a passion of mine!"

Josh giggled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, 

"It's cute when you do that."

Silence that smelled like mocha and mint spilled across the table. 

Josh stared into his cup biting his lip. He looked back up at Tyler. Mahogany eyes full of worry and fingers running through his pink hair, 

"I'm sorry, that was weird because we  just met, and we don't know each other that well. I'm sorry I fee-" 

Tyler held up his hand with a small smile, cheeks blushing, 

"Don't be sorry. It was sweet."

Josh sighed with relief and pulled out his wallet. He set the amount they owed on the table and then he stood up and stretched with a wide yawn, 

"Ready?"

Tyler nodded and stood up reached for his wallet but Josh grabbed his hand stopping him, 

"Don't worry about it. I left enough for both of us." 

Tyler began to protest, trying to pull his hand out of Josh's  playfully stating that, _"they_ _ just _ _met"_ and _"if he payed that meant they were on a date_ _ ." _

Josh grinned and shrugged, 

"Guess we're on a date then."

They walked out of the cafe. Fingers intertwined.

The car ride back was comfortable and quiet. They walked up the apartment stairs holding hands and when they arrived at their doors they stood in the hallway. Quiet. Hopeful. 

Josh rubbed the back of his head with his hand, 

"So uh," He looked at the ground. 

Tyler opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. 

Josh swung their intertwined hands back and forth gently, tapping his fingers against the side of Tyler's hand. 

Tyler smiled and began to mumble softly, 

"I had a really nice time. Would you wa-"

Josh swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tyler's.

It only lasted a few seconds but all he could taste was mocha and melting silver, fairy lights and clouds and warm fires.

Josh pulled away, his face a fierce red. With his voice shaking he scratched his head and stared at a stunned Tyler, 

"I uh, had a really nice time too."

Tyler's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to form words. Josh's face grew even redder and he tugged at his hair and made eye contact with the floor. 

"I-I should go I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I don't know what I was thinking. We just met but it felt right to kiss you. I'm sorry I probably made you so uncomfortable. Shit. I should had asked."

"Josh?"

His head shot up, eyes wide and face red, he looked at Tyler,

"Yeah?" 

Tyler kissed him again. 

They both pulled away red in the face and Tyler pointed towards his door, 

"I should uh, go?"

Josh nodded, 

"Um, me too. Tomorrow? Coffee?"

Tyler giggled and nodded, and woozily floated to his door watching Josh until he shut his door with a soft click. 

And then he melted. 


End file.
